A multi-tier network may include two or more networks, which may be overlaid to enhance network coverage and quality of communication. A multi-tier cellular network may, for example, include an overlay of macro base-station network and femtocell access point network to provide improved coverage to mobile nodes provisioned within each cell. In a cellular network scenario, rapid development in broadband access technologies has led to a faster deployment of broadband services in homes, offices and enterprises, and cities and towns. To enable wireless broadband access, the service providers have deployed macro base stations (MBS) to provide network coverage to the mobile nodes provisioned within the coverage area of macro base-stations. However, the macro base-stations alone may not provide good quality voice and data services and good network coverage within the coverage area of the macro base-stations.
Also, there is a substantial increase in the number of mobile users wanting to access both voice and data services with a good network coverage from wherever they are positioned. Especially, many times the mobile network coverage may be poor within homes and small office buildings that may cause frustration to mobile users. To improve the quality of mobile or cellular coverage, the service providers are planning to deploy or have deployed huge number of femtocell access points (FAP) in homes and small offices and such other places. An overlay of networks such as the macro base-station network and FAP network may provide enhanced performance, for example, in terms of providing better network coverage. Unfortunately, such overlaid networks also cause interference among the devices of the overlaid networks, which may cause degradation in the quality of service provided to the mobile nodes or mobile stations. Typically, power control techniques are used to mitigate the effect of interference and such power control techniques are applied by the macro base-station in single-tier cellular networks. In the multi-tier networks, as the density of FAPs increases, having power control technique applied at the macro base-station may not provide efficient interference mitigation caused by the FAPs.